


Dance With Me

by Wanderlust14



Series: Secret Santa Gifts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Spoilers, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: Four times Dimitri and Byleth danced with each other and one time they danced with other people.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Secret Santa Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061630
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Dimitri felt an ugly emotion coil in his stomach. He knew the feelings of rage, despair, and guilt very well, but jealousy was unusual for him. He rarely had reason to feel jealous of others. He knew he was extremely fortunate to be Prince and, though he frequently longed for a mother, he never was jealous of Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid for having one. They all had their burdens and he would never begrudge them any love their mothers could provide.

Still, seeing Claude of all people take his Professor’s hand and lead him on the dance floor made his stomach knot. Dimitri was supposed to be dancing with him. He had intended to ask him, but as Dimitri had made his way to the Professor, his classmate had blocked his path and he could not in good conscious deny her nervous request for a dance. He should have made an excuse or offered her the next one. It was too late; he was stuck dancing with her and his Professor was dancing with Claude. 

He glanced over at them. Claude was smirking as they slowly moved around the floor, but then Claude was always smirking. The Professor looked calm and stoic, but Dimitri also knew him well enough to see that he was a little tense and uncomfortable. He wondered how much experienced the other man had with balls. He could not imagine a traveling mercenary went to very many. He should have insisted on the first dance with the Professor. At least then he could have whispered some tips to him, given him some guidance. Dimitri would have to make it up to him.

After what felt like an eternity, the song finally ended and Dimitri barely bit back his sigh of relief. She had done nothing wrong and though he resented her, he would not be rude to her either. She was gazing at him with a look he frequently saw and tried his best to avoid. “Your Highness, thank you for the dance.” The girl said nervously.

“It was my pleasure.” He said, giving a short bow, “But if you will excuse me.”

“Oh, of course.” She said, disappointment lacing her voice.

He felt bad for it, but he did not intend to lead her on either. He gave a polite bow and then hurried away to Claude and the Professor. He found them standing besides the punch table, sipping on a red drink that smelled mild and sweet. 

“Hey, Your Princeliness.” Claude said with a smirk that told Dimitri he knew exactly what he did.

“Hello Claude, Professor.”

“Dimitri, have you been enjoying the ball?” The Professor asked softly as he handed Dimitri some punch.

Hardly, he did not particularly enjoy such events, but he would not say that to the Professor either. “It had been pleasant evening.”

He heard Claude snort at his answer, but the Professor took it at face value. “Good.”

“I am surprised you have time to stand around and chat with us, I was sure you would have company all evening.” Claude said in a teasing voice. 

“No need to be so modest Claude, I am sure you are just as popular.” Dimitri responded dryly. 

Dimitri really wished he did not have to ask in front of Claude, but he also knew people were waiting for their chance to approach since Claude was right. For the entire week before the ball, he had a number of people asking he save a dance for them. He had been careful to thank them but made no promises. He had no doubt that the Professor was equally popular and if he did not hurry eventually someone would be bold enough to step forward to ask one of them for the next dance. He would just have to take a risk and hope he did not embarrass himself too much in front of Claude.

He cleared his throat, “If you do not have a partner for the next dance, Professor, would you care to dance with me?”

“Of course, Dimitri.” Something was soothed inside of him. It was not just a yes, but an ‘of course’. As if rejection was not possible. He knew better than to read into such a statement, but he still appreciated it. 

Claude chuckled, probably at him, but Dimitri did not particularly care. He looked at Claude who nodded, “I better go, I promised Hilda the next dance. See you around Dimitri, Teach.”

They heard the music begin to pick up again and Dimitri held out his arm. “Shall we?”

The Professor put his hand on his arm and he escorted him out. Dimitri could see some disappointed looks, though if it was from him being taken or the Professor, he was not sure. Still, it was rather satisfying getting to take the Professor’s hand in his own and put his other hand on his waist. They began to dance and even though it was a little surprise to feel the Professor’s uncertainty in his movements, he could also feel him quickly relaxing. 

“If you need any advice on what to do at a ball, just let me know.” Dimitri muttered softly.

His Professor looked at him and for the first time that evening, a small smile appeared on his lips. “Thank you.”

They slowly turned with the music and finally, Dimitri was actually having fun. He wanted to pull the Professor closer, but knew better than risk such a thing. The rules stated they could only have one dance with their Professors and if he was going to get just one, he was going to enjoy every minute. As he gazed into the Professor’s eyes, he knew he would. 

***

Their steps echoed through the empty hall, but at the far end, Dimitri could hear soft music and laughter. He knew reclaiming Arianrhod was a situation worth celebrating, but he still felt uncomfortable at the idea of joining the others. He had so much work to do and was he really worthy of celebrating with the living after everything he had done? He glanced down at his former Professor. Byleth apparently thought so, having personally gone to collect him. If Byleth wanted him there, he could take an hour to quietly join the others. Perhaps it would be good, seeing their joy and reminding himself what he was fighting for now.

“Don’t be surprised if people are a bit…unruly.” Byleth suddenly said. 

“Oh?”

“I believe Sylvain and Felix found wine in the cellar of Arianrhod.”

Dimitri surprised himself with a soft huff of laughter. They were not struggling as badly as they were in the beginning, but they also did not have enough liquor to get too inebriated either. If Sylvain and Felix pilfered the wine cellars enough for everyone to indulged, he had a feeling his classmates were going to be deep in their cups at this point. He glanced at Byleth, who while relaxed, also seemed sober. “You did not have any did you?”

Byleth’s cheeks grew slightly rosy. “I was waiting for you.”

Dimitri felt a soft blush touch his cheeks and forced himself to relax and not read too much into such a statement. “Well, thank you for the warning. It is good to know what I will be facing.”

Byleth shook his head, but said almost jokingly, “Just your friends and some dancing. Hardly the worst thing in Fodlan.”

“I don’t know.” Dimitri said, teasing Byleth, “I am not sure how I feel about dancing.”

“Do you not wish to dance?”

He was startled by the suddenly serious question and glanced at Byleth who was watching him closely. He considered his words carefully and then replied, “With the right partner, I would be happy too…do you wish to dance?”

“Yes, I would.”

“Well, I remember how popular you were at the ball.” Byleth groaned at that and Dimitri smiled, “So I hope you will save one dance for me.”

“Of course.” Byleth said without hesitation and Dimitri felt that same warm feeling that he felt all those years ago. 

“Good…I shall enjoy it.”

Byleth nodded, but did not look at him, “You know…though you all call me Professor, I am not actually your Professor any more. We could share more than one dance.”

Dimitri was surprised again by the quiet words and he felt his heart beat faster, “If I am lucky enough to claim a second dance, I would like that.”

Byleth gave him a sweet smile and then pushed open the door to the celebration. An immediate cheer went up as they entered the room. For a moment, it felt overwhelming, but he reminded himself he had at least two dances with Byleth that night and as he glanced at the flushed and glazed, yet relaxed and joyful faces of his friends, he knew he made the right decision to come. 

***

“You seem tired.” A quiet voice whispered in Dimitri’s ear.

He glanced over and smiled at Byleth. He seemed sober enough, but the soft blush that was resting on his cheeks told Dimitri that the man was probably deep in his cups at this point. It was fair enough. They were celebrating the end of the war; everyone had been enjoying the generous supply of beer, wine, and spirits found in the imperial palace. 

“I am.” He admitted.

Truthfully, he was not particularly in the mood for celebrating. He knew everyone deserved it and he did not want to bring down the party, but he was sore from fighting, hurting that he had failed to save Edelgard, and stressed about what the future would bring. It was too much for him to take in and he was feeling overwhelmed. 

Byleth nodded, “Come on.”

“We are the guest of honors.”

“Dimitri, we were the guests of honor three hours ago. People are far too drunk to care if we slip out now.”

Dimitri hesitated for another minute and then allowed Byleth to lead him out of the party. He was sure they were going to be stopped, but they slipped out without much fuss, just a few raised glasses in their honor which Byleth smoothly maneuvered them around. It is funny to think when they had met, Byleth had been a lonely mercenary with almost no social skills. He had adapted well to guiding the Church of Seiros and while Byleth grew cross at the mention, Dimitri had heard rumors that he would be the next Archbishop. 

He was not sure how to feel about that. There was a part of him that was delighted he would be working with Byleth, knowing the Church would be in such good hands, but there was another part that hated it since he wanted Byleth in Fhirdiad, working to help lead the new country. No matter what, they would have to work together, but as Archbishop, he did not know how frequently he would see the man.

Byleth glanced at him once they had stepped far enough away from the party. “What do you want? To go back to your chambers?”

It was tempting, but he also knew sitting alone in his room was never a good idea for him. It was far too easy for him to get loss in his own head and he was worried how dark his thoughts would get with all the drinks he had this evening. “Would you walk with me?” 

“Of course.” Byleth took his arm and they began to stroll the empty hallways of the imperial palace. 

They were not completely alone, the sounds of music and laughter followed them. Outside, Dimitri could see the lights from fires of their camps and the streets were filled with soldiers and the citizens of Enbarr who did not mind them. He had no doubt there were plenty throughout Enbarr and the Empire who would be more than happy to put a knife in his back, but right now the grueling war of the last five and half years was finally over and people just wanted to enjoy peace.

They made one stop by the kitchen to steal a bottle of wine and then they walked until they reached the roof. It was quiet and peaceful up there, with just the soft melody of a fiddle drifting up through the air. Dimitri walked to the edge and looked out over Enbarr. For a city that had just been at war, it was bright, shining with a thousand different fires. From up here, a person would never have known it had just been seized. The damage to buildings had been minimal and things looked good. This was the heart of the Adrestian Empire and now it was over. 

He felt Byleth take a spot by his side and soon the other man handed him the open bottle for a sip. He never knew what wine tasted like, but it smelled sweet and fruity. He tried not to think too hard about how Byleth’s lips had just been there.

“You seemed trouble.” Byleth eventually said after a few minutes of stargazing and passing the bottle between themselves.

“The Adrestian Empire is over.”

“It is.”

“There is so much history here. It feels like a sin, ending it.”

Byleth was quiet for a moment and then said, “The Adrestian Empire is over, but the history is not done. Its story will always be part of Fodlan. You have not ended it, just started a new chapter.”

Dimitri blinked at the words, “You make it sound simple.”

“It certainly isn’t, but do not think that winning the war is ending all of this. This will still exist. Enbarr will still exist.”

“For a man who does not care for speaking, your words have a way of soothing my fears.”

“I do what I can.” Byleth said looking at him, “But I do not think the existential crisis of an empire’s place in history is your biggest trouble right now.”

Dimitri snorted, “No, but it was the one I thought of first. I am worried about the future, what we are going to do, what will happen next, how I am going to rule three nations joining together again. I am worried about failing you.”

Byleth put an arm around his shoulders and leaned against him. “You are not the only one with those fears.” He said softly, “But you aren’t going to do this alone, we will figure it out together and you certainly will not fail me, as long as you work for your people, you cannot.”

He did not know where his life would be without Byleth. He dreaded to think of the possibilities and instead gave his thank to the Goddess for blessing him with such a friend. He had always been blessed with friends, it was probably the one area in his life he was consistently lucky, but he knew Byleth was something special. As much as he truly and deeply loved the others, Byleth was probably dearest to him at this point. 

“Forgive me.” Dimitri said after a few minutes, though he did not pull away either. “This is a night we should be celebrating, not worrying.”

“We have been celebrating.” Byleth said, “And I’d rather know what is troubling you.”

“I know, you are too generous, but if there is anyone who deserves to enjoy themselves this night, it is you.” Dimitri replied.

“I have been and I am.”

“And listening to me complain.”

“Dimitri, I enjoy spending time with you.” He responded firmly. “I know things are going to change now that the war is over, so I am going to enjoy every moment we have together now and if that includes easing something that is burdening you, that is even better.”

He looked into Byleth’s beautiful eyes and knew he spoke the truth, but he still wanted to do something for him. He remembered Byleth’s tears after they left the balcony earlier this afternoon. Dimitri had been horrified until Byleth admitted it was in relief and joy that everyone was alive. He deserved to enjoy this day. Dimitri then blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, “Dance with me.”

Byleth blinked with surprise and glanced at his arm, “Your injury…”

“It’s fine.” It was sore, but a simple dance would not irritate it too badly. He held out his hand and Byleth took it.

The fiddle was quiet, but it was enough to guide them through the simple steps of the slow, sweet melody. It was a relief to have Byleth in his arms again and to be free to gaze into his eyes. He never realized how much he enjoyed dancing until he could dance with Byleth and truthfully, there was no one he would rather do it with. They slowly moved across the rooftop and when the first song melted into the second, they did not stop. 

He was actually not sure how long they danced for or how they got so close until their dance shifted, no longer proper as Byleth rested his head on Dimitri’s shoulder and they mostly just rocked to the music. Dimitri rested his head on his and breathed him in. Eventually they just stopped moving, standing there quietly until Dimitri could resist temptation no longer.

“Byleth.” He said softly and the other man looked up at him.

He hesitated for a moment, but then Byleth stood on his tiptoes and kissed him. 

***

The night air was cool and crisp as Dimitri stepped out of the crowded ballroom, looking for a certain someone who had escaped the ball twenty minutes ago. His eyes quickly adjusted to the night and he spotted Byleth, standing at the edge of balcony, overlooking the gardens. They were mostly dead at this point, but he knew Byleth needed these quiet moments without the crush of people inside. The Archbishop glanced back at him and gave him a warm and welcoming smile. Much to his delight, he had been informed he was one of the exceptions from Byleth’s need for solitude.

He walked over to him, removed his cape and placed it over the Archbishop’s shoulders. The night air might have felt pleasant to him, but he knew the other man did not care for such cold temperatures, at least not without some proper winter gear. It was just fall, but already frost could be found in the morning and he knew winter would be there soon. 

Byleth touched the heavy cape and smiled up at him, stealing his breath away as always. Byleth smiling at him while wearing his cape was always a sight to behold. From his mint green eyes and hair to the little smiles he shared more frequently, it was hard not to awe struck by him, especially when it was his cape covering Byleth’s shoulders, keeping him warm. 

Dimitri gently adjusted the cape and latched the front of it. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“I am surprised you are still out here; I figured the night would be too cold for you.”

“I need to get used to the cold now that I live here.”

Dimitri felt his heart pitter patter. After much discussion with the Church, the decision was made for the Archbishop to relocate from Garreg Mach Monastery to Fhirdiad. It made sense, the government of Fodlan was going to be in Fhirdiad, having the Archbishop nearby to work with would make things much easier for all involved. If it also meant his fiancé would be nearby, it was just an added bonus.

He took Byleth’s hand and kissed the back of it. “You need to be properly dressed for it. Your evening wear is not enough, at least not without a cloak at least.”

Byleth moved closer to him, “And yet, you are in just your evening wear and seem quite comfortable.”

“I am still overheated from the ball, give me half an hour and I will start to get uncomfortable.”

“Oh? Were you dancing without me?”

“Never.” Dimitri replied and dropped a kiss to his soft lips.

Which was unfortunately not true, since as both King and host, he had to dance with the occasional guest. It was only polite even if he wished he could save all of his dances for Byleth. He felt a soft laugh against his lips and knew Byleth was laughing at him, but Byleth knew about his duty, especially since he also had to dance with others as well. 

After a few moments of bliss, he took a step back to prevent temptation. Byleth also took a step back, respecting his choice. “Only a week to go.”

They were getting married next week and Dimitri could not wait for the day he could finally call this man his husband. It had been a year since Fodlan had been united and though it was frequently a headache to deal with the challenges of uniting three nations into one, having Byleth by his side made things so much easier. Dimitri knew with him as his consort; they would be able to lead Fodlan into the brighter future that had seemed impossible two years ago. Plus, there was no one else he would rather spend the rest of his life with. There would be challenges, finding surrogates and producing heirs, but they were worth it if it meant having Byleth standing by his side. 

“Indeed.” Dimitri said and then held out his hand, “Shall we go back in?”

“The next dance is starting.” Byleth replied, taking it.

“Then we better get in there quickly.”

***

Dimitri pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead as the baby yawned and rubbed his eyes, waking from his nap. He knew they had nannies and nurses for the children, but he liked to care for them himself. He wanted to watch their faces drift off to sleep and wanted to be there when they woke up with giggles and hugs. Being King took up too much of his time and if he could have these brief moments, he was going to hold them close and never let go. He lifted Jer out of his crib and the baby cooed happily at him. He gave him another kiss and quickly changed him before stepped out into the main room of their suite. 

He smiled at the sight that greeted him. There was Lamb and Byleth dancing together in the middle of the room. Byleth was softly singing as he showed their son the simple steps. The boy was obviously enjoying himself as he bounced around, not really following the moves or beat. Dimitri had a feeling Lamb was going to end up a dancer like him, but he hoped his son would at least enjoy it. 

Lamb was a very energetic little boy, always playing with his friends or wanting to train with his toy sword like his Uncle Felix or Aunt Ingrid. It was a joy watching him learn about the world and marvel at the simple things like the fluttering of butterflies or blowing on dandelions. It made Dimitri all the more determined to ensure his son inherited a Kingdom that was peaceful and thriving. It had been almost eight years since the war and while there were times it felt like no one could agree on anything, things were moving forward. Garreg Mach Monastery had reopened the Officers Academy, schools for commoners had opened in Enbarr, Fhirdiad, and Derdriu, trade was flourishing, and they had established their first embassies in Brigid and Almyra. He was proud of what they had achieved and he hoped things were going to continue to improve. 

The song sounded like something Aunt Annette would sing, who was always coming up with songs Lamb adored. Byleth’s voice was sweet and he could not help but to smile at two of his favorite people dancing together. It was not something he ever imagined, but now he could not live without. “Who is dancing with Papa?” He asked, as he snuck up behind Lambert and tickled his side. 

“I am! I am!” Lamb said as he giggled. 

Byleth stopped singing at that and Lamb looked at him with a frown, “You can’t stop singing Papa! We need music.”

“Maybe we should have Daddy sing for a while.” Byleth said as he took Jeralt from Dimitri’s arm and kissed his forehead, making the baby gurgle with happiness. 

Lamb gave Dimitri a look that would have offended him if it came from anyone else. “But Papa, I like your singing.”

Dimitri smiled, fighting down a laugh, “I do too.”

“See Papa, you have to sing!”

Byleth sighed, but gave into his son’s demands, “Alright, so who are you dancing with now?”

“Daddy!"

Dimitri grinned and took Lamb’s hands as they started to dance to the next silly song Byleth sang. He attempted to show Lamb some of the correct steps, but it soon devolved in the same chaotic dancing that Lamb had been doing before. He glanced over and saw Byleth was still holding Jer, dancing with him as he sang. He always thought there was going to only be one person he ever wanted to dance with but as he bounced with Lamb and watching Byleth and Jer rock back and forth, he was glad to realize he was wrong about that. He twirled Lamb, making the boy laugh and they kept dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my secret santa recipient enjoys this! (I can't reveal who that is yet). Thank you for reading!


End file.
